


Too popular to still be a virgin

by kubrickpotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, school boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James walks into the boys dormitory with a not too pleased expression. Its a look seen once too often by Remus and Peter and they are pleased they were just heading to bed before anything could be said about James's obvious disastrous date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too popular to still be a virgin

James walks into the boys dormitory with a not too pleased expression. Its a look seen once too often by Remus and Peter and they are pleased they were just heading to bed before anything could be said about James's obvious disastrous date. 

But of course, Peter is glutton for punishment. 

"So how did it go?" He asks innocently. 

James shoots him a rather impressive glare as he pulls off his tee shirt, "How do you think it went?" 

Peter purses his lips and looks to Remus for help. Remus how ever is trying to ignore the conversation entirely. 

"First she starts blabbering on about Merlin knows what and every time I tried to steer the conversation towards something I'm interested in, she drags it back to herself. Honestly I've never met such a self centered person in my entire life." He huffs as he pulls on his pajamas.

"Sounds like you should be a perfect match," mutters Remus beneath his breath. 

James either doesn't hear him or ignores him as he heads towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. 

Remus and Peter barely have time to settle before Sirius comes bounding into the room, grinning quite widely.

"Hello, m'friends." 

"What are you so happy about?" Remus asks, regretting it the moment he speaks. Whatever Sirius Black is happy about, he usually doesn't want to know and especially doesn't want the details. 

"Can't a person just be happy?" Sirius asks innocently, sauntering towards his bed. 

"Not when they've just had a detention with Filch, no," Peter shakes his head. 

Sirius lies back on his bed with his hands folded behind his head looking quite smug, "Well when I'm safe in the knowledge that my best mate is off probably getting the humping of his life and its all down to me, I think I have the right to be happy." 

Remus sits down on his bed and sighs, "Afraid not Padfoot." 

Raising an eyebrow, Sirius's eyes narrow, "Why?" 

Remus points towards the bathroom door, he throws Sirius a rather exasperated look, but the other boy misses it as he is already throwing himself from his bed and hurrying to towards the bathroom. 

As he opens the door, he sees James standing ready for bed with his toothbrush in his mouth. He gives Sirius a rather startled look at his abrupt entry. 

"Padfoot," He greets in a muffled way as his toothbrush pushes down on his tongue. 

"What the fuck, Prongs!?" Sirius cries. 

Raising his eyebrows, James removes his toothbrush from his mouth, "What?" 

"Why aren't you on your date?" Sirius demands. 

James sighs and quickly rinses his mouth. "It didn't work out," He explains straightening up again. 

"Why the hell not?" 

"Because it just didn't." 

Sirius holds up his hands and scrunches up his mouth, "Let me get this straight. I score you a date with the easiest person in school-"

"Except for you," James interrupts.

Sirius gives him a half hearted glare before he continues, "And you bottle it?" 

"I didn't bottle it," James frowns indignantly. 

"Well did you shag her?" 

"No I didn't." 

Sirius eyes widen making him look a mixture between angry and exasperated, "You mean to tell me I get you a date with a girl who gets fingered for a packet of biscuits and you ended the date still a virgin!?"

James's eyes widen too and he rushes to close the door behind Sirius.

He leans against it and gives Sirius a sharp look as he hisses, "Watch it." 

Sirius waves a dismissive hand, "Oh like they don't know." 

"I still don't want it to be talked about so - so... flippantly." 

"Flippantly? Jesus Prongs, are you sure you aren't gay?" Sirius raises an eyebrow. 

"If I were I would probably have scored with you already since you've managed to pull pretty much every gay man within a twenty mile radius of Hogwarts." 

Sirius rolls his eyes, "Don't hate me because I'm popular Prongs." 

"Its one thing to be popular Padfoot and another to fuck anything that has two legs." 

"Not necessarily. Remember that woman who had that weird accident and she walked with a funny limp?" 

James's eyes narrow, "Yeah." 

Sirius nods, "Wooden leg." 

"How do you kno-"

Sirius stops him with a look and James instantly flushes. 

"Anyway," Sirius waves his hands, "You Mr. Prongs are popular, so I don't know why you haven't pulled anyone yet." 

James shrugs, "There's just no one that holds my fancy." 

"So what!?" Sirius cries, "For goodness sake Prongs, you're a sixteen year old virgin! That wouldn't be so bad if you weren't the most popular person in school and the captain of the Quidditch team. I mean for fuck sake Peter has more experience than you." 

"He does not!" James frowns.

"Er, yes he does. He's not a virgin, is he." 

"He slept with that girl once."

"One time is all it takes," Sirius raises his eyebrows. 

Sighing, James runs a hands through his hair, "Its - Its not that bad being a virgin at my age, is it?" 

"For you mate," Sirius smiles, placing a hand on James's shoulder, "Its fucking disgraceful." 

James sighs again, sounding somewhat defeated.

"But not to worry," Sirius now beams, shaking him a little, "I am now going to make it my personal mission to get you shagged." 

James stares at him looking silently terrified as Sirius heads towards the door.

"Don't worry Prongs. I will find a way to pop that cherry of yours." 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next day found itself to be unimaginably embarrassing as James is half dragged through the halls by Sirius, pointing to every girl that looks the faintest bit interested in the Quidditch star.

"What about her?" Sirius hisses as he points to a girl with black and pink hair, cut to just above her shoulders and her socks and skirt cut and held together with safety pins. 

"What, that punk freak?" James grimaces.

"She's not a freak," Sirius argues, then frowns at James, "Anyway you love all that muggle punk music." 

"Yeah but I don't dress to express it." 

Sirius frowns even more then eyes up James's school bag, which is covered in 'Sex Pistols' patches and 'Ian Dury and the Blockheads' badges.

"Of course you don't," Sirius mutters casting a look around the corridor. He suddenly points towards a tall blonde who looks very much like a run way supermodel, "What about her?" 

James looks at her briefly and scrunches up his face and shakes his head.

"Why?" Sirius demands.

James waves a hand gesturing towards her, "She's too... perfect." 

"Too perfect?" Sirius cries. He sighs angrily, "Ok, why don't you tell me what your type is and I'll work around that." 

"Si, this really isn't necessary."

"Nonsense," Sirius protests, wrapping his arm around James's shoulders and walking them off down the corridor, "I promised you a shag and a shag you shall have." 

James sighs. 

"Now tell me you ideal partner." Sirius presses. 

Stopping walking, James bites his lip as if contemplating, "Well," He begins and Sirius raises an eager eyebrow, "They've got to be funny,"

"Can tell a joke, right." Sirius nods.

"They've - they've got to not talk too much about themselves," 

"No self centeredness right... it'll all be about you." Sirius reassures. 

James shakes his head with a hint of a smile playing across his lips, "They have to not be a stickler for the rules. I hate those goody-goody types." 

"A bit of a bad-ass, right." Sirius nods again, "Now we've got personality covered, what about looks?" 

James shrugs, "I'm not fussed." 

"Oh c'mon, all those girls back there had something wrong with the way they dressed or looked. So what is it you're after?" 

"Um," James frowns and scratches his cheek as he thinks, "Well, I like tall. Not taller than me, but you know... tall."

"No dwarves. Check," Sirius holds up his finger as if he's adding up James's requests, "I'll knock Professor Flitwick's mother off the list."

James snorts before continuing, "I like dark hair."

"No blondes?" 

"No," James shakes his head.

"What about red heads?" 

James shrugs, "Not bothered really. But I prefer darker the better." 

"Rightio... no blonde bimbo's and gingers are on the maybe pile." 

James is definitely fighting a smile now, "Um, I like nice eyes." 

"Define nice." 

"I dunno, just - nice." 

Sirius looks at him a little exasperated, "Well that adjective doesn't really help, do you mean big? Wide? Blue? Brown? Green? Soft? Glistening?"

"I dunno," James shrugs, "Um. Bright I guess. When you can really see the colour."

"Any specific colour?"

James shrugs again and Sirius sighs.

"Well I don't know Padfoot!" James cries. He inhales and shakes his head, "I like dark eyes I suppose." 

"Right," Sirius nods, "So we are looking for someone who can make you laugh, is interested in mostly you and has the look of a tall, bright eyed and dark haired rule breaker?" 

"Yes."

"Well that won't be difficult," Sirius mutters sarcastically. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In potions, James is glad for the first time ever to be partnered with Peter. Professor Slughorn made it quite clear he does not trust James and Sirius around anything that can blow up. Sirius however is less than thrilled to be partnered with Remus as it prevents him from harassing James further about his love life. This ironically is why James is so happy to be away from him. 

"So what do we do with the Clerain leaves?" Asks Peter as he attempts to cut them.

"No!" James practically shouts, "Don't chop them up, Wormtail. They need to be whole when you put them in." 

"Oh," Peter mutters turning slightly pink.

"Having trouble Mr Potter?" The words would make James think Slughorn was standing over him, but the voice was too familiar to his ears and he merely finds himself looking up at Sirius's smirking face. 

"Why aren't you at your own table Mr Black?" James asks. 

Smiling a little wider, Sirius leans down on the desk top to talk to James in a low tone. Peter immediately busies himself with reading his ingredients list, knowing full well that this was for Padfoot and Prongs' ears only. 

"I have thought long and hard about your requirements for your future sex partner." 

"Have you now," James grumbles.

"Yes," Sirius beams with a nod. 

"And?" James asks with a raised eyebrow.

His teeth gleaming, Sirius says, "And I have come to a conclusion." 

James waits in barely eager silence for Sirius to continue and when he doesn't he shoots him an impatient look. 

"Well?" He demands.

"Well," Sirius's grin gets impossibly wide, "I've decided that your expectations are too high and that you are expecting too much from this." 

James blinks, "That's your brilliant conclusion?" 

"I didn't say it was brilliant." 

"No but your smile said otherwise." James argues.

"Well I can't help it. It made me realise that I just need to get you to stop acting like such a girl and just fuck something already."

"Padfoot, why is this so important to you?" James demands.

Sirius's smile softens a little, "Because you are my best mate and I want you to know what you're missing out on." 

James sighs and murmurs, "It can't be that good." 

Sirius stands up straighter and claps him on the back, "Ah the true words of a virgin." 

"Mr. Black, do you need help with something?" Slughorn asks from the front of the class. 

"I was merely asking Potter here if he would give me a fondle after class," Sirius smiles innocently.

"Its true Sir, he was propositioning me, in the middle of classroom, its disgraceful really," James nods, with hint of a smile. 

"Return to your desk Sirius," Slughorn orders as the class titter with laughter. 

James shoots Sirius a grin, however Sirius doesn't return it. If anything he looks rather pensive as he walks away. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James sits at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall beside Sirius, who is being uncommonly quiet. Remus and Peter sit opposite them, both shoveling down food. 

"Whoa, slow down," James grimaces, "You'll both choke and then where will you be?" 

"Probably dead," Remus replies through a mouthful of mash potato.

"Why are you both in such a rush?" 

"We need to get to the library quickly." Peter replies. 

Frowning James asks, "Why?" 

"History of Magic homework." 

James shakes his head, "I'll never understand why you two even took that class." 

"Yeah well I wish we didn't. We have a five foot essay due in tomorrow," Remus says before taking a long gulp of his water.

James lets out a low whistle, "Jesus, and when did you get given that?" 

"Today!" Peter nearly cries, "I mean, can you believe it?" 

James reaches across the table and pats his distraught looking friend on the hand, "Sh, its ok Wormtail. Calm down," He soothes. 

"Easy for you to say Prongs, you won't be stuck in the library all night writing about Goblin wars." 

For the first time that night, Sirius lifts his head, "So will you be out of the dorm most of the night then?" 

Remus nods, "Yeah and when the library closes we'll probably be stuck in the common room too. Why?" 

Sirius doesn't answer as he's busy picking his bag up off the floor and standing up.

"Padfoot?" All three of his friends ask.

"I'll see you later," Sirius replies quickly as he practically runs from the hall. 

"What's got into him?" Peter asks James.

James shakes his head as he watches Sirius leave from view. What was with him?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James walks into the common room to a mass of students, each one talking with their friends. In one corner he can see a rather animated game of Exploding Snap being played by some fourth years and around the many tables were students each scribbling essays, some of them History of Magic students. 

None of the faces belong to his best friend, so feeling suddenly disinterested, James heads up the stairs. His dormitory door is closed, which doesn't come as a surprise as they never leave it open due to the amount of secrets discussed in their bedroom. In third year they'd even devised a secret knock, but it didn't last very long as Peter kept forgetting it. 

As James walks through the door he is met by the sight of Sirius standing near his bed. When he spots James he looks momentarily startled. 

"Prongs!" 

"Padfoot?" James tries to repeat in Sirius's over enthusiastic surprised tone but it merely comes out sounding like a question. "Are you alright?" 

"Fine," Sirius nods his head quickly. He motions towards James's bed, "Sit down, James." 

Looking vaguely curious, James drops his bag to floor and sits on the edge of his mattress. Sirius sits down next to him, giving him a wide grin. 

"What's up?" 

Taking a deep breath, Sirius's smile widens even further. James wonders how Sirius's face doesn't split in half these days. 

"I was thinking about your, er, situation," Sirius starts.

James groans, "Oh not this again." 

"Well I think I've figured it out," Sirius says quickly.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I think, Prongs, that you have major trust issues, which is why you are having such difficulty in finding a, um, partner as it were." Sirius's grin drops to a half smile.

James's eyes narrow, "You think I have trust issues?" 

"Yes," Sirius nods, "You've got to admit there are only a select few of us that you really truly trust." 

James frowns a little, "And?" 

"And, out of all of those that you trust, who is it that you trust the most?" Sirius asks, his face suddenly looking a little nervous. 

"Well, you of course," James responds quickly. 

His face relaxing, Sirius smiles again, "Which is why I'm offering up my services to you." 

He holds open his arms as if revealing himself. James's eyes instantly widen.

"I - you - what?" He splutters.

"Who would be better?" Sirius smirks.

"Si, that's - that's insane!" James cries.

"Why?" 

"What do you mean why? You're a - a boy!" 

"And?" Sirius raises an eyebrow.

James purses his lips, "We can't all be like you Padfoot. Gender usually matters to most people." 

"Not if you find that person attractive," Sirius counters, "And do you? Do you find me attractive?" 

James huffs, "I know you're good looking." 

"That's not the same thing at all," Sirius shakes his head, "Anyone can acknowledge that someone is good looking. What I mean is do you find me attractive? Do you fancy me, even in the smallest way?" 

James looks away from Sirius and exhales in exasperation through his nose. His silence however is enough answer for Sirius and he starts to beam even more. 

"Excellent," He suddenly grabs James's arms and turns him around.

"What are you doing?" James demands, his voice dripping with fear. 

Sirius merely smirks as he shifts himself to the centre of the bed, folding his legs. He motions for James to do the same and after a bit of reluctant moving, he is sat face to face with Sirius, their knees touching. 

"Sirius what are we doing?" James asks, with a forced firm voice. 

"Well we're going to start by taking it slow," Says Sirius, placing his hands on James's legs. 

James eyes them as if they are angry Hippogriffs and whispers, "I'm not sure I wanna do this."

"Why not?" Sirius whispers back, rubbing the palm of his hands over James's thighs lightly. He hears James gulp and fights a smile. "First we'll try a quick kiss, Ok? Just a small peck on the mouth." 

James's eyes lift back up to him and he glares, "Sirius I know how to kiss I don't need to go through it step by step."

"Its not to teach you, you idiot, its so we can get used to touching each other. You know in a none mates-only way." 

"Oh," James flushes a little and Sirius can't help but think its a bit adorable. 

"Right, so a peck first." 

"On the mouth?" James asks.

Grinning, Sirius nods, "On the mouth, James." 

"Ok," James murmurs. 

Nodding a little, Sirius leans forward and James does too, though a bit slower. Eventually they meet halfway and plant a quick chaste kiss on each others lips. It was rather similar to kissing your Nan goodbye. 

The pair lean back as soon as the act is complete. 

"See that wasn't so hard," Sirius smiles. 

James merely nods and it looks like he's holding his breath. 

"Ok this time, we'll kiss a bit longer. Still only a small one though. No open mouths or anything." 

James nods and this time goes in at the same speed as Sirius. When their lips press together, James is surprised by the softness of Sirius's mouth. He hadn't really got the feel of him when they first kissed, but this one made him aware of the pillow soft texture to his lips. 

Slowly Sirius pulls back a bit. Their noses are barely in an inch apart. 

"That Ok?" He asks in an almost whisper.

James wordlessly nods again. They still don't move apart as Sirius suggests the next step.

"Open mouth, no tongues." 

At the word tongues, James goes a little glassy eyed and he feels a little light headed. He is in way over his head here. Before he can protest going any further, though, Sirius presses his mouth to James's. 

This kiss feels even stronger than the last one. Slowly Sirius's lips part and he wraps them beautifully around James's. His heart beating somewhere near his Adams Apple, James parts his lips too. 

Its all he can do to not push his tongue into the inviting heat of Sirius's mouth as he feels his warm breath brush against his bottom lip and the moistness of his lips. Sirius tips his head to the side to give them both a better angle making James clench his hands into fists on the duvet as he wills himself not to deepen the kiss until permission is granted. 

Sirius however seems reluctant to stop as he starts to kiss him with more force and vigor. The speed and pressure on James's lips increase as Sirius groans in his throat. 

Quickly, Sirius snatches his mouth away but only for long enough to say quickly, "Tongues, now tongues." 

James nods, his eyes still closed as they close the tiny gap and kiss desperately. The first flicker of Sirius's tongue against his own makes James gasp, pulling the rest of Sirius's tongue into his mouth. 

Sirius makes a garbled surprised noise but does not protest and allows James to continue his sucking vacuum effect in his mouth. 

After minutes of kissing and panting, Sirius finally pulls free. 

"Clothes," He gasps, "Take your clothes off." 

James nods dumbly and begins to unbutton his shirt with shaky somewhat useless fingers. Sirius helps and they get half way down before they give up and lift the shirt over James's head. It pulls his glasses off at the same time and James squints a little as he gets used to the sudden change in his vision. 

Sirius unbuttons his own shirt, whilst James slowly unbuckles his belt and pops open the button on his trousers. He gives Sirius a anxious uncertain look, but Sirius merely nods encouragingly as he unbuttons his own trousers, now successfully shirtless. 

He shrugs out of his trousers before James can even undo the zip of his own. He throws them over the side of the bed then hooks his fingers into his boxers and peels them off to reveal himself to James, already half hard. 

James stares at it for countless seconds and Sirius allows him to, sitting silently. Suddenly James leans over and pulls the curtains around the bed, before shrugging himself out his trousers and boxers too. 

Seeing this as a good sign, Sirius smiles at him, his eyes not lingering on the other boys cock for too long to not make him uncomfortable. James dives from his spot and captures Sirius in a forceful kiss. He moans loudly as he pushes him back on the bed. 

Sirius catches himself on his elbow and pushes James gently back.

"Wait a second," He pants. 

"Why?" James's eyebrows crease and his mouth goes into a tight line of worry. 

Sirius's hand shoots out to James's chest and runs down it, soothing him, "I know this is going to be different to all the other times you're going to do it. So I don't expect you to touch me in places most people would." 

James frowns, "Like where?"

Sirius eyes glance down to his own, now fully erect cock. James follows his gaze then brings it back up to look at him with an even deeper frown.

"Sirius I'm gonna do this right."

"Yeah I know, but I know you don't like boys so-"

"Padfoot," James interrupts, "I am going to have sex with you, its my first time and I want to do it the way it should." 

Licking his lips and breathing much heavier than before, Sirius nods, "Ok." 

"Ok," James says firmly. He moves down to continue kissing, but Sirius holds him back again. 

"If you want to do this right then, well -" He leans away towards the bedside dresser and reaches out through the curtain.

James can hear fumbling through a draw as Sirius searches blindly for something, then he pulls back looking both excited and sheepish. James sees that he has in his hand a tube of some sort. 

"What's that?" He asks, ignoring the way Sirius's skin brushes against his own when he sits up in front of him. 

Sirius bites the inside of his lip before he holds it up for James to see.

"Oh," James whispers as he reads the tube. His face turns red again and Sirius can't help but grin. "What do I have - What do I do?" 

Grasping at James's hand, Sirius turns it so his palm faces up. He squirts a bit of the lubricant into his hand and rubs it over his fingers and palm. 

"You need to get me nice and prepared before you - you know," Sirius says in a low voice. 

James swallows and his breath hitches as Sirius lowers his hand to his lower regions. He positions himself on the bed better and parts his legs. He watches James's face carefully as he pulls him towards his most intimate spot. 

"Are you Ok, James?" He whispers, pausing just before they reach it. 

Eyes glued to where his hand is being pulled to, James nods wordlessly. Then Sirius pulls him further forward until his finger is lightly caressing over his hole. Sirius's breath hitches as he guides James over him.

"There we go, just like that," He encourages. 

James's eyes seem fixed on what he's doing, letting his hand being guided in small circles. He feels Sirius tug on him a little harder.

"Just a bit more pressure, James," Sirius's voice sounds more strained than usual. 

James complies and pushes against the ring he has been stroking. He audibly gasps when he feels his finger sink inside. 

"Yeah that's it," Sirius hisses. 

James raises his eyes for the first time to his friends face and he suddenly feels his stomach twist and his cock twitch as he looks at Sirius's half closed eyes. Of his own accord, James pushes his finger in deeper, causing a gasp to come from Sirius's mouth.

Opening his eyes wider, Sirius looks carefully at James, "Ok, your turn now." 

James gives Sirius a rather wide eyed stare as he removes his finger.

"Just on your cock, James," Sirius reassures as he picks up the lubricant. He squirts some into his own hand as James watches him silently. "You won't need to do this with girls," Sirius explains before wrapping his fingers around James's painfully hard cock, making him hiss. He lifts his eyes to James's and continues as he pumps his hand up and down, "Girls usually get quite wet when they are turned on, so you shouldn't need any lube then. Unless of course you really do go for Flitwick's mum." 

"Shut up," James groans, his head falling back with pleasure. 

Sirius grins, as he watches him, feeling his hard cock between his hands. James feels better than he imagined. 

"Ok," He whispers, releasing his hold. He leans in for a quick kiss and James tries to deepen it, but Sirius pulls back quickly, "You're ready now." He looks carefully into James's eyes before he asks, "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Panting softly through his parted lips, James stares right back at him then nods, "Yeah." 

Glancing down at his lips, Sirius leans forward and softly presses his own to them. He allows James to take this kiss further and eventually falls backwards onto his back with James lying on top of him. 

Their hands skim over each others naked bodies, for the first time truly feeling each others soft skin and hard lines. James's wandering fingers find a nipple and tweak it playfully. Sirius hums with delight into his mouth, his back arching from the bed a little.

Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Sirius says in a ragged voice, "This is going to be different from a girl too, James. With a girl you'll - you'll just slip straight in, rather than having to force - force your way in." 

James looks at him a little startled. He quickly lifts himself up onto his hands so he is staring down at Sirius's face.

"Force myself in?" 

"Its not as bad as it sounds," Sirius says quickly, his hand running up and down the length of James's arm. 

James's brow creases, "I wont - I wont hurt you, will I?" 

Sirius face softens in an instant and he give James a small smile, "No. No you won't hurt me." 

James blinks uncertainly for a moment then nods. 

Smiling a little wider now, Sirius parts his legs letting James nestle between them. He watches with eager anticipation, James's cock disappearing from his line of vision to below his waist. 

"Right, now take it slow, James," Sirius whispers, somewhat cautiously, "Just ease it in." 

James nods and bites his bottom lip anxiously. He grips his hand around his cock and lets the tip brush over Sirius's entrance. He hears Sirius gasp and sees his hips jut a little. 

Licking his lips, James pushes his head into the body below him. Sirius's hole opens up and swallows it gladly and pulls him in a little more. He chokes a little at the overwhelming tightness that surrounds the top of his cock. It's like nothing he has ever imagined. 

"That's good, Prongs," Sirius breathes, "Now just a little more." 

Without looking up to meet his gaze, James inches his hips a little closer and watches as his cock gets even more enveloped into the fabulous body of his best friend. 

He grips at Sirius's parted thighs as he brings himself in deeper, resting most of his weight on his knees as his feet lift off the mattress a little. Sirius is hot too, the heat that his body produces feels like it was coating his cock in friendly flames. 

He stops when he feels like he can't continue much more. He can feel Sirius's body blocking him further access and he doesn't want to push against it in case it was the wrong thing to do. 

Breathing heavily, James lifts his eyes up to Sirius and is first greeted with the sight of Sirius gently tossing himself, his cock looking a little softer since James first pushed in. 

"Are you Ok?" James asks breathlessly.

Sirius nods and licks his lips, "Are you? How does it feel?" 

Letting out a long low breath, James closes his eyes, "Fucking hell," He groans.

Sirius smiles, "That good, eh?" 

James's arms start to shake and he bites his bottom lip in an obvious attempt not to move against the pleasure he is feeling. Sirius can't believe he has so much restraint for a person who has never felt anything like this before. He doubts James will last long though and isn't expecting a great deal of pleasure on his behalf as James was as inexperienced as they come. 

"Ok, James," Sirius groans, he has to admit his cock did feel good inside of him, "Move."

His breath leaving him shakily, James nods and slowly he lifts his hips back, feeling himself slide out of the warm tightness then pushes himself back in. He makes a long choking moan at the back of his throat and closes his eyes. 

Sirius looks up at him, watching his face, awe-filled at ever passing flicker of pleasure. He can see in his periphery vision that James's hands are fisting at the covers and it makes his cock jump eagerly. 

He lets his cock slip from his hand and runs both hands down to touch James's moving hips, just at the bit that disappears passed his own. His fingers trace delicately over the skin, feeling his bones and moving muscles. 

He watches James's thrusting hips with fascination then lifts his eyes back up to James's face. James's eyes are open again and he staring intently down into Sirius's eyes. 

His fingers running up to the sides of his hips, Sirius whispers, "James." 

James's mouth falls open in a small 'o' and he eagerly rotates his hips. Sirius gasps and his eyes widen as something similar to an electrical current runs from his abdomen to the rest of his body. 

"Fuck" He hisses, his own hips rolling to meet James's. "Yeah, that feels good James." 

James bites on his bottom lip and groans, "Si." 

"I know," Sirius whispers back. 

The pleasure is building more rapidly now and he is suddenly impressed with James's eagerness, he thought he would have blown his load well before now. Sirius can feel himself gasping desperately and every so often an involuntary whimper escapes his throat. He wants more, he needs more. He has never felt anything like this need before but he has to give in to it. 

"More, James," He rasps. 

James gives him an uncertain look. Staring up into his flushed face, Sirius isn't sure how to explain what he needs, especially as he doesn't know himself. He runs his hands from James's hips up to the middle of his back and pulls him down. James's arms give out almost immediately but catches himself on his forearms. 

"Deeper," Sirius chokes as he feels his bare chest rubbing over James's. 

"Are you sure?" James gasps. 

Sirius nods, his face trying to show his desperation. 

James's hands quickly snake to Sirius's hips where he grips them tightly. Pulling on them and pushing his hips forward, James pushes passed the barrier and sinks in his entire length. 

He's unsure who's groan of relief and pleasure is the loudest. 

"Yes," Sirius moans, his head tossing back against the pillow, "That's it James." 

James continues his thrusts, still holding on to Sirius's jutting hips. He stares down at the pool of sweat that's built in the notch of Sirius's throat. He lowers his head and kisses it, sucking up the moisture then he licks his tongue across it. 

Sirius whimpers again, his hold onto James's back tightening, clinging to him in desperation. 

"Harder," He begs. "Please I want you harder." 

James complies and is soon greeted with the wonderful noise of skin rubbing and slapping against skin. 

"Oh God, Sirius," James moans, "Oh God." 

Sirius lifts his head a fraction and tries to capture James into a kiss. James delves straight into it and pushes his tongue into his mouth to match his heavy, deep thrusts. Sirius groans into the kiss and he sounds like he is going to start sobbing if he didn't get more of James, get him somehow closer than he already was. 

He holds onto James's back as if scared of him disappearing, so James tightens his grip on his hips and slams into Sirius as hard as he can. Sirius breaks the kiss with a joyful cry of pleasure. 

James tries to smile but realises he can't find the energy as he thrusts harder to increase Sirius's whimpering. His left hand releases its deathly hold on Sirius's now bruise covered hip and wraps itself around Sirius's sticky and leaking erection. 

Sirius half whimpers, half gasps and his wide eyes find James's.

"Fuck, James you're gonna make me come." 

"Really?" James breaths, his own eyes widening. 

Sirius nods, thrusting his hips forcefully upwards a few times before crying out in a strangled moan. 

"James!" 

James watches him coming completely fascinated. He can feel the hot semen shoot out over his hand and splatter over his own and he's sure over Sirius's stomach. He slows his thrusts as Sirius tenses, staring up at him, baring his soul. 

Then with a shuddering gasp, he falls back to the bed and breaths heavily. James stares in complete awe before he feels his own pleasure build and tug at his insides. He pulls himself in harder and deep and his thrusts increase in speed. 

He gasps as Sirius flicks his own hips up and runs his hands up and down his back then his sides. 

"C'mon James," He whispers.

Feeling it build through his stomach all the way down to his balls, James clenches at Sirius's skin and finally releases himself, shooting out heavily into Sirius's body, who hums as he feels it fill him. 

It's pleasure like he's never felt before, it beat the best wank of his life by a mile and it was still going. He can't breathe and he's fighting to keep his eyes open, but he does so that he can stare down at Sirius's pleased and somewhat smug expression. 

Finally he collapses in a heap on top of Sirius. Sirius lets out a puff of air as he knocks the wind from his lungs. With a muttered apology, James makes his way to remove himself from Sirius's body.

Sirius suddenly hisses, "Easy mate." 

"Sorry," James mumbles. He slowly pulls himself free and then lands to the side of his friend.

He stares at Sirius's profile, unsure of what to say and how to feel. 

"Well," Sirius breaks the silence, "Guess who isn't a virgin anymore." 

James blinks and takes a moment to let that information sink in. "Wow," He mutters. 

Sirius sniggers and turns to the side so they lie face to face. His face softens as he stares into James's eyes.

"Are you Ok?" He whispers.

"Yeah," James smiles, "In fact I'm better then Ok." 

"Good," Sirius grins. "I've got to admit Prongs, I wasn't expecting much what with it being your first time and all, but fucking hell that was good." 

James's eyes widen, "Really?" 

"Really," Sirius nods earnestly, "Fucking really, really." 

Looking rather pleased, James leans forward placing a kiss to Sirius's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his back, "You felt good too. In fact you felt better than good." 

"Hmm?" Sirius suddenly frowns mockingly, "I think maybe I've spoilt you. Your first time probably shouldn't have been with me, cause girls aren't usually as tight as boys." 

"Oh?" James lifts an eyebrow, not looking overly concerned, "Maybe I should just stick to shagging you then if it'll be a problem." 

Sirius nods, "Yeah I think you probably should." 

They both grin at each other, whilst James runs a hand up and down Sirius's rather sweaty back.

"Si?" 

"Mm?" 

"Why were you willing to shag me?" James asks curiously, "I mean I know you gave me that bullshit about me not trusting people to try and get me to go along with it, but why did you want me too?" 

Sirius looks at him and gives him a rather disbelieving smile, "Saying cause I fancy you would be too obvious, would it?" 

"Oh," James replies, his mouth twitching against another pleased grin.

"Besides," Sirius continues, "How many other people get to say they took James Potter's virginity?"

"Literally only you," James nods.

"Exactly," Sirius beams. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Remus and Peter walk into the dormitory expecting to find their friends' curtains pulled and them to be asleep, instead they find them sitting on James's bed side by side whispering together. 

"You two are up late," Remus notes as he walks to his bed and drops his bag to the floor.

"Because we have exciting news," Sirius practically bounces on the bed.

"Do we?" James frowns, giving Sirius a rather sharp look.

"Yeah," Sirius beams, ignoring it.

Peter steps forward, "What is it?" 

"Guess," Sirius says eagerly, "who lost his virginity tonight?" 

Remus and Peter stare at James whilst he groans and puts his head in his hands.

"Seriously?" Remus mutters, coming over to James's bed. 

"Absolutely," Sirius nods.

Grinning Peter, stands next to Remus, "Congrats mate." 

"Who with?" Remus prods.

"A Gryffindor in our year," Sirius answers, "A really fit Gryffindor." 

This earns him a rather healthy chuckle from James. 

"How did you finally manage it?" Remus asks, grinning wickedly.

"It was - er - all down to Sirius really," James admits, blushing a little but smiling non-the-less. 

"Well what are friends for?" Sirius grins, patting James on the leg. 

"Well," Remus walks back towards his bed, "Can't wait to meet her." 

"Er," James frowns, "Meet her?" 

"Yeah," Peter also walks to his own bed and crawls under the covers, "Got to meet the new lady in your life Prongs." 

James's eyes widen dramatically and he quickly looks at Sirius who is pursing his lips against a smile.


End file.
